Misión: Galletas de chocolate
by AJ Dark
Summary: Tom Riddle se encuentra en el orfanato con un antojo de galletas. Y hay dos cosas en el mundo que Riddle no puede controlar: Su desprecio hacia sus compañeros de orfanato y los antojos. Emprende una alocada misión con un objetivo:Las cocinas, pero en el camino deberá sortear adversidades. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Debido a que alguien ha decidido dejar un review anónimo diciendo que como se me ocurre insinuar que Voldemort es Asperger, he decidido editar la nota y explicar algo.

1) En ningún momento hablo de Voldemort si no de un niño que se llama Tom Riddle, que ni es mago, ni adulto, ni mucho menos aún un psicópata en potencia.

2) Si lees bien y ojo, digo leer y bienen la misma frase, no leer y sobreentender lo que me parece y criticar después sin fundamento, hablo de Hans Asperger NO del Síndrome de Asperger, si no que, históricamente me traslado al momento en que se estabadesarrollando el estudio del trastorno por lo tanto INSINUO que tiene TRAZAS de este transtorno y que se PLANTEAN que pueda tener eso el niño… Obviamente todos sabemos que NO es Asperger.

Ahora, puntualizar que jamás escribo sin conocimiento de causa y ya sea hablar de un partido de baseball o de cómo hacer una tortilla de patata, procuro, incluso para hacer un fic que no me aporta nada, empaparme del tema.

Consejo; Hay que aprender a comprender lo que se lee y no criticarlo impúdicamente

Hola!

Estaba a medio día cotilleando los foros y demás y vi algo que me resultó interesante, así que me apunté y aquí va lo que ha salido del tema que me ha tocado en los desafíos. No tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo habitualmente pero ha sido interesante tratar de escribir algo medianamente decente sobre el tema.

Para quien le interese, aquí va!

Besos y saludos:

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R, a mi solo la trama de esta historia.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

* * *

**Misión: Galletas de chocolate**

* * *

Un día más, igual al anterior, igual al siguiente… Su vida era una sucesión de días constantes, sin cambios, sin novedades. Se limitaba a existir en un cuerpo que respiraba, sin ilusiones, sin expectativas, sin futuro.

Odiaba aquel lugar, solo tenía once años pero si había algo que lo que Tom Riddle sabía, era de odio… bueno, sabía de muchas más cosas en realidad, era muy inteligente y no porque fuera él quien lo dijera… consideraba una pérdida de tiempo la falsa modestia.

Un austriaco, Hans Asperger decía que lo suyo era un extraño caso de autismo, un síndrome a estudiar. Según su expediente medico mostraba una clara falta de empatía y sensibilidad hacia otros un egocentrismo inusual, con ninguna preocupación por los demás, pero que era un genio... Vaya descubrimiento, él ya sabía eso.

Pero por más estudios que hicieran o más médicos que le vieran, el odio era lo que más predominaba en su vida, además era incapaz de controlarlo, pese a lo bien que dominaba sus emociones, había ido acumulando aquel sentimiento durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba lo que era no estar rodeado por el.

Odiaba a sus compañeros, una panda de niños llorones y estúpidos que no servían para nada, bueno, para algo sí… al menos le brindaban los escasos momentos de diversión que tenía en aquella cárcel en la que habitaba en cadena perpetua. Odiaba a todos los que trabajaban en ese sitio perdido de la mano de dios, a los que se hacían llamar profesores… ¡Ja! Nada útil le habían enseñado desde que puso un pie allí por primera vez, no soportaba la presencia de los enfermeros, de los médicos y mucho menos de la estúpida y gorda cocinera que lo único que sabía hacer de forma medianamente decente eran las galletas de chocolate…

Tom frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior pensativo. De pronto sentía un antojo de galletas terriblemente difícil de suprimir.

_Mierda_

Quería galletas de chocolate y las quería YA.

Ahora mismo.

Y si había algo que Tom no sabía controlar, además de aquel odio enfermizo que le corroía por dentro hacia sus estúpidos compañeros, eran los antojos. En este preciso momento, un acuciante y martilleante antojo de galletas de chocolate.

_Doble mierda_

Estaba encerrado en esa inmunda habitación, solo, con única compañía de su sombra y de una pequeña lombriz que tenía encerrada en una caja. La había adoptado unas horas atrás como mascota y la bautizó con el nombre de Lord Voldemort, era gracioso en realidad, porque había hecho un anagrama con su nombre ¿Se llamaba así? Se encogió de hombros, algo similar al menos, lo había leído en algún libro, el caso era que había usado su propio nombre para crear uno nuevo y se sintió orgulloso de su ingenio y su hazaña.

— ¿Qué opinas Voldmort? — Dijo con toda la pompa y rigurosidad con la que habría de dirigirse a un Lord auténtico — Creo que deberías ir a traerme las galletas.

La lombriz serpenteó pero no dio muestras de entenderle.

_¡Maldito bicho!_ Pensó mirándole claramente ofendido.

Definitivamente ese ser no era de la familia de las serpientes, ellas sí le hablaban, le escuchaban, le respondían… aquel maldito gusano viscoso y retorcido no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le decía. O eso o era sordo. Ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con detenimiento, evaluándole. Tanto si era retrasado como sordo decidió que sería un lastre. Para ser útil uno debía estar en plenas facultades físicas y mentales, desde luego aquella masa de carne muda no le servía para nada.

Sonrió cuando el bicho empezó a retorcerse, era increíble, con qué facilidad podía hacerle daño solo con su pensamiento, tras darle muchas vueltas había pensado que se debía a la forma de canalizar todo ese odio a fin de cuentas la magia no existía por lo que debía ser ciencia… El caso es que podía hacer cosas malas sin mucho esfuerzo ¿Eso quería decir que era malo? Quería creer que no, ¡Ellos sí eran malos con él!. Desde los compañeros que se reían de y burlaban hasta aquella lombriz que no era capaz de darle lo único que le había pedido nunca.

Tiró la caja con el gusano muerto a la papelera y se levantó. Cuando querías algo bien hecho debías hacerlo tú mismo.

Además ¿Qué tan difícil sería llegar a las cocinas y sustraer la caja de las galletas? Solo tenía que salir, caminar, abrir la puerta, sortear a la cocinera y robar las deliciosas galletas sin que nadie le viera… Pan comido.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si hubiera sabido lo que estaba por venir, se habría quedado allí, tratando de hacerle el boca a boca a Lord Voldemort, desde luego seguramente habría sido más fácil resucitar a ese bicho que conseguir las galletas.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó, miró a derechas y a izquierdas agudizando la vista y el oído, comprobando si todo estaba lo suficientemente despejado como para arriesgarse a salir.

Perfecto.

Ni un solo guardián de los pasillos en el horizonte.

Confiado, salió de su habitación y dio tres pasos de puntillas hacia la derecha ocultándose tras el amparo de una enorme viga cuya pintura lucía sucia y descascarillada.

— Paso uno conseguido — susurró.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus finos labios ¿Quién era el master? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? La sonrisa se amplió. Lástima que nadie fuera testigo de su grandeza.

Algún día, se dijo, algún día hablarían de él con respeto, con temor incluso. ¡Él estaba destinado a ser grande! Se negaba a terminar como un patético mortal más del montón, el alcanzaría la Gloria eterna.

Perdido como estaba en una oda de ensalzamiento a su pequeña persona, no fue consciente del momento en que el viejo Barnett con su enorme chucho babeante doblaban la esquina haciendo su ronda nocturna.

Oh Oh…

El perro gruñó y Tom dio un respingo. ¿Por qué no podía hablar con perros además de serpientes? Vaya mierda de don. Estuvo tentado de asomarse y gruñir el mismo a ese puto animal pulgoso y molesto.

— ¿Quién hay ahí? ¿A quién hueles señor Barny?

El niño hizo una mueca mezcla de asco y horror ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaba así a su perro? ¡Le había puesto su nombre! Encima apostaría a que el de cuatro patas era el de cerebro superior. Resopló y trató de pensar en un plan de huida. Iría por el otro lado, tardaría un poco más, pero era una complicación nimia en comparación con la recompensa que le esperaba en las cocinas.

Corrió haciendo el menos ruido posible en dirección contraria a las voces y los gruñidos con tan mala suerte que metió el piel en un desnivel y cayó de bruces, resbalando por el recién encerado suelo del pasillo del tercer piso. Oía los ladridos tras él y tuvo la suerte, o la desgracia, de empujar con la cabeza la madera de la puerta del baño y entrar deslizándose como la enorme mopa de la señora Blythe .

¿Lo bueno de la situación? Que el viejo Barnett y su peludo perro se alejaban por el corredor lejos allí, dejando despejado el camino entre él y sus galletas. ¿Lo malo? Que algunos de los imbéciles de sus compañeros habían estado haciendo una guerra de bolas de papel mojado en aquel baño y ahora apestaba a desinfectante y estaba cubierto de agua y pedazos de papel higiénico por todas partes.

Se levantó dignamente y sacudió su maltrecha ropa arreglándose el pelo antes de salir de nuevo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a interponerse entre él y su objetivo, si había alguien tenaz y perseverante en el mundo era el pequeño Tom.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, de nuevo al punto de partida: La viga. Desde allí volvió a mirar el pasillo y oteó la distancia. No había nadie cerca, salió de su barricada y avanzó hasta las escaleras, la cocina estaba en el sótano y él en el tercer piso, no podía ser tan difícil bajar hasta allí sin ser visto.

¿No? Debería haberlo pensado mejor.

No bien puso el primer pie en el escalón un temblor retumbó por el suelo y las paredes, como si de una estampida se tratara ¿Qué diablos era aquello? Imposible que los demás chicos estuvieran despiertos a aquella hora, bajando en desbandada por las escaleras del orfanato. ¿Habría un incendio? No, no tendría esa suerte.

Corrió hacía el segundo piso huyendo de la inminente llegada de quienes quieran que estuvieran bajando hacia él y antes de poder seguir bajando chocó contra alguien de forma brusca. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Tom de culo y el pobre desgraciado que subía, cayó de cabeza, no sin antes echarle a él por encima el contenido del enorme tazón de gachas de avena que llevaba entre las manos.

Aquello solo podía traerle problemas. Se levantó deprisa y saltó por encima del herido, esperaba que quien le estuviera siguiendo se parara a socorrerle y de ese modo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado ese niño desconocido, mucho menos después de que le echara la cena en la cabeza.

Además ahora su mente solo tenía un objetivo: La cocina.

Siguió bajando y al llegar al primer piso abrió la puerta con cuidado, apestaba a gachas, desinfectante y sudor. Iba dejando rastros de papel por el suelo y su pelo y ropa estaban destrozados, pero le daba igual, _necesitaba _esas condenadas galletas y las iba a conseguir así tuviera que llegar a ellas a rastras.

¿Existiría la adivinación? Al fin y al cabo había resultado ser profético.

Tras esquivar a la enfermera que, junto al enorme celador de color negro llevaba al chico de las escaleras a la enfermería, escondiéndose en un pequeño cuarto de la limpieza, tuvo que salir corriendo al descubrir un nido de asquerosas cucarachas. Se pilló dos dedos con la puerta y se tropezó con el cubo y la fregona, cayendo con tan mala suerte que se torció un tobillo y tuvo que seguir cojeando el resto del camino, mordiendose los labios para no soltar una sarta de improperios del dolor que sentía en la mano y en el dedo gordo del pie derecho.

Cuando llegó, dispuesto a derramar lágrimas de agradecimiento al vislumbrar el letrero que rezaba: Cocina, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y no quería ni pensar en regresar a su habitación. Abrió y se adentró en aquel lugar con olor a manteca y pollo frito, busco como un demente por los estantes, abrió armarios, cajones y latas. Tiró botes y cazos en su búsqueda enajenada de galletas, nada. No había ni rastro de ellas ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡SIEMPRE había galletas!

Cuando, presa de un ataque de furia estaba a punto de destrozar aquella estancia hasta dejarla reducida a polvo... Las vio.

Y aquel momento fue como si los ángeles de los que hablaba el cura existieran y cantaran con sus arpas y sus campanillas. La música celestial bañó sus oídos y su vista se cegó solo con la imagen de aquellas deliciosas galletas de chocolate.

Tom Riddle agarró una de ellas y la mordió con deleite cerrando los ojos.

Definitivamente, la perseverancia, sin duda, daba grandes resultados.


End file.
